The Festival's Red String of Fate (Aomine x Kagami)
by bananamilkk
Summary: A fan fiction between Aomine and Kagami What happens when the two rivals unexpectedly meet each other at the festival at the candied apple store due to unforeseen circumstances... and one of them is DRUNK! The night gets heated up as the moon travels higher and higher, the red string of fate binds the two lovers for eternity and they finally join bodies together.


One shot fan fiction by bananamilk. (Pairing: Aomine x Kagami)

The place was jam packed with people of all ages. From the young ones running around with candy in their hands, to the seniors strolling down the stone pavement slowly, reminiscing about their past. Two sides of the road were filled with food and game stalls, and every one of them were having splendid business. Choco banana, candy floss, candied apple, takoyaki… Can you guess where this is?

Yes, it's a festival! People were dressed in beautiful traditional Japanese clothing. Some younger ones linking their hands together as they lovingly stared into each other eyes, others pulling their children along with them. There were all types of people gathered here today. However, there was an unusual couple at the entrance of the festival, and that is Kagami Taiga and Alexandra Garcia.

People were staring at the blonde foreigner wearing a yukata. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and secured tightly with an azure blue flower pin that matched her yukata. It was a shade lighter than her hair pin, decorated with sewn in intricate golden roses. It was as if golden flowers were floating above a clear lake. The yukata was that beautiful. Of course, it was not only the clothing that was gorgeous, but the wearer too. Alexandra's figure was accentuated with the yukata, her big breasts could be seen. Her tall figure made her look like a true beauty that even handsome guys would hesitate to approach her. However, it was not the fact that she was dazzling in that yukata, but it was because of what she was doing.

Alexandra had her arms linked- forcefully, I might say, with Kagami, who was also wearing a dark blue yukata for men. Her breasts were pressed against Kagami's arm, which was causing many men envious stares and women disgusted looks. She had her head on Kagami's shoulders affectionately rubbing her head against Kagami's neck. The dark haired boy had no say in anything. He definitely did not see Alexandra in any way a pair of lovers would, but he was just tired of pushing Alexandra's clinginess and over-affectionate attention.

He looked around his surroundings, noticing many people's stares and glared back at them, which was enough to make them jump a meter high up in the air and avert their gaze.

"Alex… Stop what you're doing! People are starting to stare." Kagami said in a gruff voice, soft enough so people won't hear.

"People have been staring since we were walking here. Relax." Alexandra chuckled, pulling Kagami towards a takoyaki stall. She ordered a set of takoyaki and dropped a few coins into the seller's palm before collecting her food and leaving. Kagami had no choice but to follow her.

"Say 'ah'." Alexandra cheekily told Kagami as she held out a takoyaki on a skewer. Knowing Kagami, he won't do this, especially in public, but it is fun teasing him a little. Kagami's eyes widened and immediately shut his mouth up tightly. No way is he going to fed like this in public- especially by an older woman that's linking arms with him. He shook his head furiously as his cheeks started to get red. He can never imagine doing something like that.

"Hurry up, or else I'll feed you with my mouth." Alexandra warned, eating up the steaming hot takoyaki. She smirked at him and tried leaning in closer to him, her breasts pressing against Kagami's chest. He shrieked in surprise, trying to step back from his mentor. He knows that going against Alexandra is impossible.

"Hurry up, or else it'll get cold." She grabbed Kagami's face forcefully. Kagami tried to squirm away from the blonde woman, but to no avail. In order to not get publicly humiliated by show casing him being mouth raped by his mentor, he had no choice but to give in to her feeding him instead.

"Alright! Alright. I'll let you feed me!" He cried out, pulling Alexandra's hands away from his face.

Alexandra swallowed her food and gave him a triumphant smile, as if saying, 'See? You can never win me.'. Kagami rolled his eyes mentally at the woman who was standing with him.

"A-ah…" Kagami said, opening his mouth wide open. His face was red as a tomato, and his eyes were averted to the side with a frown on his face. His eyes were slightly teary. In fact, he looked quite lewd- that was what Alexandra was thinking at that moment. She fed him the takoyaki. Kagami's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Hot! Hot! What the hell! How did you even-?" He fanned his mouth. He still haven't eaten the takoyaki yet.

"My Kagami! You're going to be gone if you show that face to anyone! Everyone will rape you and you'll die. You tsundere!" Alexandra cried and said- quite loudly, as she remembered his cute face when he embarrassingly opened his mouth. Kagami, after hearing that started choking on his food. What? Raped? Me? He thought. Maybe Alexandra's going crazy? What is this woman talking about? She embraced Kagami in a surprise hug as she buried her head into Kagami and faked a cry.

"Can't breathe." He managed to choke out. It was partially the fact that he had food stuck down his throat and that Alexandra was squeezing him so tightly. She was much stronger than she looks.

"Eh? Oh my god. I'm gonna buy you a drink. Okay? Stay here." She released him and dashed off into the throng of people.

 _Isn't she supposed to help me with the choking first?!_ Kagami outrageously thought.

After a few minutes, he managed to get the food down into his stomach. His throat hurt like crazy and his tongue was in pain because of the hot food. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Why did he even suggest renting yukatas and coming out here? They should have stayed home and ordered pizza or something. This is becoming a national disaster, with that stupid blonde woman.

"Kagami! Here! Drink this." Alexandra came bouncing back eagerly with a big paper cup filled with some liquid. It was pale white in color.

"What's this?" Kagami asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. The man over there just said it was delicious so I just bought it." She shrugged, pushing the cup towards Kagami's mouth. It was perhaps because she was not really accustomed to Japan's culture and food, she did not know what that drink was, but that didn't really matter to Kagami, who just wanted a drink to get rid of his sore throat.

He drank the whole cup, which was quite a lot. It was sweet and tasted really good. The man back there wasn't lying. However, it tasted a bit weird… and when he drank it down, he could feel his body inside warm up. It gave a tingling sensation at the back of his head. He gulped down the whole thing in less than a minute.

"How is it? Good?" Alexandra asked.

"Y-yeah. It's good."

"Alright! I'm going to get more!" She smiled as she ran back into the crowd, before Kagami could stop her. He pressed his lips in a line, slightly irritated that Alexandra bounced off to some unknown part of the festival again, instead of sticking by him. What if he lost her? Sure, she'd be able to get back safely, but it still doesn't sit right with him. He groaned once more as his eyes scanned the row of shops to see if he could spot a person with striking blonde hair.

"Where the hell is she?" He grumbled, after 20 minutes had passed? It took her only 5 minutes before, but this time, it's 4 times longer. Is she lost? Kagami thought and started walking away from his waiting spot. It's better to go search for her. Knowing Alexandra, she's probably distracted at one of the game stalls while heading back after buying the drink.

He pushed through the crowd searching for the blonde haired woman. He was slightly irritated at this moment since he probably could be getting some choco banana right at this moment, but he's busy trying to find Alexandra now.

"Have you seen a blonde woman walk past here?" He asked a couple by a drink stand. The stall was selling the same drink he was drinking. He could recognize the stall from the paper cups. They were marked with the brand of the drink. He looked at the stall's signboard. It read, 'alcoholic amazuke'. His eyes widened in horror, realizing what he downed down earlier. To make things worse, it was such a huge cup of it! No wonder the drink had a weird taste and the warm sensation that you would get from an alcoholic beverage!

"Sorry, no." The couple replied back. Meaning that Alexandra hasn't come by here. Did she miss the stall or did she went to some other stall to get drinks? Kagami frowned as he moved on against the current of the crowd.

He asked multiple people about the whereabouts of Alexandra, but no one seemed to have seen her. He stopped by a candied apple store, about to give up. Since he had been diligently searching for his mentor for the past 30 minutes, he's going to treat himself with some candied apple.

"One candied-!" He stopped mid-sentence before he realized that someone was also ordering the same time as he was, saying the exact same thing in unison. He looked to his left to see Aomine Daiki. His rival in basketball. Even though they had worked out some issues between them in the past, they weren't on very good terms. Both of them had shocked expressions on their face.

"Geh! What are you doing here?" Aomine, the dark blue haired male asked. He was wearing his casual home clothes, which consisted of a black t-shirt, white chinos and sandals. The look he was going for was completely different than what Kagami was going for tonight.

"Isn't that supposed to be my question?" Kagami shot him a glare.

"Erm… So, who would be purchasing the last candied apple?" The stall owner asked meekly. He was just a normal scrawny stall owner who was in his middle age. Compared to the two towering muscled teenagers that were glaring daggers at each other, he was considered inferior.

"ME!" The both of them shouted at once, causing the stall owner to jump up in the air. If the two were to continue emanating their viscous killing intent at each other, the stall owner would probably die of a heart attack, and the headlines for tomorrow's paper would be: 'Two buff teens fights over candied apple and cause stall owner's death!' or something like that.

"Uh… You two seem to know each other well, why not share…?" The meek man who was sweating profusely at this situation asked.

"HUH?" Both of them said in unison again, as if they were meant to be together.

"Why would I share with this stupid mutt?" Aomine laughed in his deep voice.

"Who's the stupid mutt? You ganguro. Why aren't you in your gyaru clothes today?" Kagami chided with a sneer.

This conversation isn't even about the last candied apple at all, but just the 2 boys' personal entertainment.

"Gyaru?! Your stupd eyebrows make me want to shave them all off for you!"

"Is that so? Try it then, I dare you, and I'll go to your house and rip all your stupid idol posters apart. You pervert."

"Hah? If you dare hurt my Mako chan, I swear you'll go down!"

"What can you do Aomine? Go back and cry to Momoi about how I'm going to beat you in basketball- no, beat you in every aspect of your life?" Kagami, seemingly got ahead of himself, said something insensitive. Before Aomine could react, Kagami bit his lip, realizing what he had said.

"Ah. Sorry. I've gone too far." Kagami muttered.

"Excuse me, are both of you going to get the candied apple, if not, I'm going to give it to the girl behind you." The meek stall owner interrupted both of them.

"It's fine. I'm leaving." Kagami grunted, turning around to leave. Perhaps it was because he turned around too fast causing his head to spin, but he felt his legs give way and he fell against the makeshift stall. He could feel his face and body getting hotter and hotter. His vision was blurred with the moisture in his eyes. Why is he tearing up? He could hear the throbbing of his heart.

"Kagami! Are you alright?" Aomine grabbed hold of Kagami's left arm.

"Looks like he's drunk… He must have drunk the other stall's strong alcoholic amazuke." The stall owner looked at the once menacing looking male that was glaring at the other alpha male, now becoming some drunken kitty. He gave Kagami a pitiful look before handing the last candied apple to the girl behind both of them.

"God damn it. Kagami. Do you have your house keys?" He grumbled as he held up Kagami by slinging Kagami's left arm around his shoulder and grabbing Kagami's waist. He could smell the slight sweet alcohol smell from Kagami and Kagami's woodsy manly scent. He could also feel the hardness in the other male's toned stomach abs as he supported him up. Aomine swallowed, trying not to think much about it. It's not like he's interested about the stupid Kagami at all.

"My keys are with Alex… I… I feel…"

"What do you feel?" Aomine asked, he felt like he was being held at the end of a thin thread dangling on top of nothingness. Why the suspense? Can't he just say it all out in one sentence?

"Horny."

Aomine eyes widened and he almost led Kagami's body slip off his grasp. What? What in the world? He thought. There is the type of drunkards that gets bitchy, there's also the type of drunkards that get quiet but then, there's the type of drunkards like Kagami, who gets horny when they feel the high of the alcohol. Aomine didn't know how to reply to that, so he dragged his friend- no, not really, rival's…? body out of the crowded festival. Since Alexandra Garcia is nowhere to be found near Kagami, they must have been separated- was what Aomine came to conclusion.

There was no use trying to search for her among the throng of people. In the first place, he just wanted to drop by the nearest festival that was opened near his house to get dinner before going home, but here he is, dragging a drunkard back to his abode, without any food.

"Aomine kun…" Kagami murmured under his breath. His eyes were half closed and his legs could barely walk. Aomine grumbled as he shifted his position and carried on walking. They were almost reaching his house. Why does he have to be so heavy and since when did he start adding 'kun' behind other peoples' name? Aomine stared bewilderedly at the drunken teenager he was supporting. Never in his life would he imagine doing this.

"Aomine kun!" Kagami repeated, this time much louder. The streets were not empty, so people turned to stare at both of them and frowning. They must have been thinking what is two teenage boys doing together- this close, late at night.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Aomine replied, annoyed. He kicked open his front gate which was not locked.

"Stand still for a while." He added on in a strict tone, like he was training a dog. Kagami smiled dopily and stood there while Aomine rummaged through his pockets to get out his keys. Luckily, none of his parents are at home due to work, so, he would have the whole house to himself.

"Come on in." He gestured the dark red haired male to come in after successfully opening the doors. He placed a pair of new slippers in front of him, which Kagami obediently took off his shoes and changed to. Aomine did the same and pulled his rival to the living room. The guest rooms were used as game rooms and for storage, so, there wasn't any extra place for Kagami to crash. All that's left was the couch.

"Here you go. Sleep here. I'll go get you some blankets and- WOAH!" He yelled as Kagami crashed onto the sofa, pulling Aomine along with him. Aomine was so taken aback by the sudden movement, he couldn't move. He could only blink at his rival's face that was only an inch apart. They were so close that both of them could hear each other's breathing.

"I'm hot, undress me." Kagami whined, totally oblivious about this special circumstance and that he was being a huge nuisance towards Aomine. Aomine pursed his lips together, trying to get his scrambled thoughts back neatly. He grabbed his rival's hand that was gripping onto his t-shirt and pulled it away from him. Kagami was wide awake, but his mind was clouded over by the alcohol he had drank. The dark blue haired boy got up and sighed. I should never have brought him back. He thought as he undressed Kagami.

"I'm horny." Kagami reinforced, rather strongly this time. His yukata was pulled off him roughly, leaving him only in his briefs. He frowned, yanking Aomine towards him.

"Geh- you are totally not my type." Aomine grumbled, using a hand to prop himself up over Kagami, since he still had his hands wrapped around the arm of Aomine.

"Then, what is your type?"

"Eh, someone with a smaller frame than me, shorter, big blue eyes- the quiet type and those that don't really stand out much."

Kagami's red eyes stared into Aomine's dark blue ones. He blinked once, then twice. He seemed to be thinking about something deep.

"Wow, that sounds awfully similar to Kuroko."

Even though Aomine's skin was slightly tan than normal people, his cheeks flushed a bright red after he heard what Kagami said.

"What?! I'm not homo! My type is with huge boobs! Huge! Like H-cup!" Aomine barked at Kagami's face. However, at the back of his head, he knows fighting with a horny drunkard is useless, and he'll never win the argument.

"If you say so, but aren't you getting a hard on right now, seeing me with only my underwear on?" Kagami mischievously touched the other boy's private area that was sporting a hard on. He rubbed his fingers on Aomine's balls through the thick clothing, but it was enough to let him feel. Aomine bit his lip, trying to suppress a lewd moan. His counterpart below was starting to feel restricted due to the two pieces of clothing he's having on. Kagami chuckled, kneading the other's private part with his hands- rather skillfully.

"I see you excel in other areas other than basketball." Aomine said in his gruff voice and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to resist the awesome feeling Kagami's hands are giving to him now. His body shook with pleasure as he opened his mouth to moan loudly. Kagami gave a deep chuckle in return. With a finger, he unzipped Aomine's pants and pulled down his underwear. Aomine's hard dick only came springing out. It was throbbing with so much desire, standing up straight and proud.

"Stop… Taiga." Aomine panted, sweat trickling down his forehead and dripping down his neck.

"You don't look like you want me stop." Kagami whispered back, pushing Aomine's body back, grasping his shoulders, he sat Aomine down on the sofa. He stood in front of his lewd rival, smirking at him. Kagami was proud that he was able to make the other feel this way. It was like a huge achievement to him.

"Don't touch yourself." Kagami instructed, yanking away Aomine's hands which were about to touch his own dick. Aomine was seemingly drunk on lust too. His face was fully red, his mouth slacked and his eyes half closed. He was panting so heavily too.

"Ah~" Kagami knelt down at Aomine's feet, so he was at the same level as the other's dick.

"Huh?! I don't need a guy sucking me off." Aomine quickly interjected, standing up.

"Put it in my mouth you idiot. You'll regret if you don't. AH~" Kagami was knelt down obediently, his mouth wide open. He looked so cute in that position. Aomine thought, feeling his throbbing member. 'I want to put it in. I want to put it in… but I'm not homo. But doing this once doesn't mean I'm homo right?' He thought carefully.

Oh god, fuck it.

He thrusted into Kagami's mouth violently. Perhaps it was because he was frustrated about this situation, perhaps it was because he wanted to see Kagami's cute gagging face- Aomine did not know. His moans echoed throughout the whole house. He looked down at his rival who was now sucking his dick.

Kagami was sucking on it so submissively. His pulled away, a trail of saliva dripped down his chin, which he took no mind of. He licked the bottom of Aomine's balls while massaging them. He then let his tongue tease the head of the penis. Kagami's mouth was smeared with pre-cum, but that did not make him stop. The sound of Kagami sucking on something sounded like erotic music to Aomine's ears.

They did not talk much. The only sound that could be heard was Aomine's moans, the sound of saliva and Kagami's breathing.

"I- I'm going to cum…! Stop! Stop sucking." Aomine grabbed hold of Kagami's hair, and tried pulling him away. Letting your own rival drink your own cum is just way too disgusting. He thought, however, the thought of it, just made his incoming ejaculation near. He moans, biting on his fist. He gave up an eternity ago trying to get Kagami off him. He felt the pressure built down below… and, BAM!

Aomine cried as he released himself in Kagami's mouth. He panted, looking down at the unbelievable boy. Kagami looked up into Aomine's eyes. Cum was dribbling out of his mouth, but he licked his lips and swallowed it all down.

"You- you- I- I can't believe… AGH!" He yelled when Kagami took off his underwear.

"Fuck me… please." Kagami stated, pushing Aomine over on the couch again. He was too shock to do anything. Kagami fumbled with Aomine's pants and underwear, pulling it down and tossing it behind him. He swallowed, looking at the looming figure that stood in front of him. Never in his life would he have thought he would be scared of Kagami Taiga. His horniness is just another whole new level. He wasn't even this intense when he entered the zone in their last official match they played together.

Kagami inserted a finger he wetted with his mouth in his asshole, bending over deliberately to show Aomine. He let out a small cry of pleasure as he inserted 3 whole fingers in. It was wet with the feelings of arousal.

"Please stick in me." Kagami's ass was in the air as he bent over, grabbing his ankles.

Aomine blinked, staring at the gapping pink hole. Kagami must be experienced in this, he thought, looking at the well stretched anus hole intently. He got up, holding his still hard dick.

"I- I… I am going to put it in. You owe me one." Aomine stumbled over his words. He was so flustered. This is the first time he's stuck his dick into an asshole. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated with the situation. His lips trembled as he pressed his warm throbbing dick on Kagami's asshole.

"I- It's going in." He warned Kagami. He had always been yelled at when he was having sex with his female partners since his manhood was always too big and rough to his lover, so, he always had doubts when sticking it in. He was slightly afraid that he would hurt Kagami. Would he even be able to play basketball tomorrow? The day after today was supposed to an exchange game with both of their schools… after tonight, he doubts that Kagami would even be able to stand properly.

"Ah!" Kagami moaned as Aomine stuck it in.

'Woah, it's so tight.' He thought as he started moving his hips slowly.

Kagami cried out in pleasure and pain as Aomine started thrusting more violently. If the neighbors were to hear both of them, they'd surely report it to the police, but since Aomine's house is soundproof, both of them had no worries. Aomine grabbed Kagami's hair and forced his head up.

"Flip over. I want to see your face." He whispered huskily. Despite the expensive carpet his parents bought from India, might get dirty, he told him to do so. They were going to do it on the floor. Half of Aomine's intention was to get Kagami completely sore for tomorrow, but the other half really wanted to get off to Kagami's lewd face.

Kagami turned towards Aomine and lied on the floor, his legs up high in the air and his gapping asshole tempting Aomine. It was spilling with his own's pre-cum and Kagami's self-lubricant. Kagami's face was too cute. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his face in a huge mess, however, he had a smile on his face. 'Masochist?' Aomine thought.

"Hold your legs high up." He pulled Kagami's ankles higher. Without any warning, he slammed into Kagami, thrusting forcefully.

"T-t-touch me…!" Kagami cried out. The way he said it was really like a girl.

Aomine took hold of Kagami's huge dick that had cum once all over the carpet already. He rubbed the tip with his thumb while stroking the shaft slowly. He could feel that Kagami was going to come any second, and so is he. He moaned, shutting his eyes and feeling everything. Kagami was tightening it against him, his hands stroking another man's wet private part and his hard nipples.

"I'm cumming inside of you." He grunted as he gave the last thrust. Even though they did not catch the fireworks show at the festival, the two exploded beautifully at the same time, staining the intricate tapestry that costed a few hundred-thousands.

'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' Aomine thought after pulling out of Kagami, his now 'not-so rival', before collapsing next to him, completely exhausted.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!" A shrill sharp voice woke both of the naked males up. The pink haired girl that stood at the living room door, with her eyes so wide open it might pop out any second, is Momoi Satsuki. She has been Aomine's childhood friend since forever and they live just right next to each other. Hence, she was always close to Aomine's family. She even had a spare key to wake up Aomine in the morning for school.

"Huh…? HUH?!" Kagami, the first one to wake sat up in a sudden looking around them. Clothes were strewn on the floor messily, furniture pushed aside recklessly and what's more, both of them were naked. Kagami let out a high pitched scream that even Momoi did not expect from a grown teenage boy. Kagami does not the most delicate voice after all. Kagami gathered his clothes frantically, covering his private part with his hand desperately from the girl that was staring at him.

"Eh… you're here." Aomine stirred in his sleep, sitting up slowly.

"Don't eh me. Wear something!" Momoi screamed at Aomine, covering her eyes. She must not be defiled by Aomine and Kagami's private parts even before she has sex. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Aomine had never told her he was homo before, she thought exasperatingly.

"What were we doing last night?" Kagami exclaimed while wearing his underwear and slipping on his yukata is record speed.

"Why not you ask yourself that? You were quite the masochist." The blue haired boy shrugged, slinging an arm around Kagami's neck.

"I've decided to make you mine for now on, my masochist little freak." He whispered against Kagami's neck that was practically on fire and smirked, giving him a big love bite.


End file.
